Haunted 2
by Linanae01
Summary: Chapter 2 to haunted by linanae1  aka my other account . Reason inside, if you have not read chapter 1 please do so. Warning: Lemon, Demon Hichigo, Sadistic Hichigo.


**I'm sorry this is late. The reason this is on a diffrent thing then the other one is because this is a diffrent account. The email on the other one got hacked and i cannot remember my email. I hope this lemon is alright because this is my first. **

**Enjoy, for it took me alot of courage to write the lemon.**

**Warning: Yaoi, sadistic hichigo, demon hichigo, bondage, rape (if thats what you wanna call it), not for people under 15 but saying this never stops them.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ichigo's POV)<strong>

I awoke with a shiver when I felt the coldness of the room against my bare body. I tried to move my arms only to have them stuck in place. This started me as I opened my eyes to a dark grey room I recognised as a basement, only no boxes and more tools that would be in a bondage room. My hands were tied up in roped and I don't really think I've been here. I looked down only to see myself naked which would explain the cold.

Suddenly everything hit me and I started to struggle, trying to free myself. How did I get here? Why am I naked? Before I was asleep again a chair, fully clothed in a room with lights on. But most of all,

Who else is here? Who tied me up…_naked?_ And _why?_

A creepy crackling laugh startled me out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw no one. _"Trying to break free I see," _a voice purred. _"You'll never escape, human." _Where is that voice coming from? There isn't anyone here!

"Who's there? Show yourself you sick pervert!" I shouted with a strong voice, continuing to pull against the rope that tied my hands to the bedpost. I felt a warm yet chilling breath against my neck that made me shiver a little.

A chuckle filled the air. _"Why should I? That would just ruin my fun." _I could hear him smirk in his voice. I struggled more violently but gasped when I felt something, a palm of a hand possibly, rub against the tip of my cock, which quickly hardened. I shivered and held back a moan and the rubbing got harder. I felt his breath on my neck as he chuckled.

"S-stop! L-let me g-go!" I managed out. I accidentally let out a loud moan when he went from rubbing to a tight grip on my erection. "M-mgh!"

"_Your mind says no. But…" _he squeezed my erection harder_ "your body says otherwise." _I could feel him giving little butterfly kisses down my neck to my pulse-point. I felt a wet tongue on a certain point (the bite mark) and made me squirm in pleasure. I gasped when I felt him latch on like a leech and suck furiously. Something that felt teeth sunk into my neck. I arched as far into his mouth, hence the chains, as I could. It felt so good! I writhed and moaned under him, every fibre in my being was telling me this is wrong but I didn't care.

I felt the needle-like things in my neck and the warmth leave my neck. I instantly dropped but felt my erection grow more erect and my body was heating up quickly. "y-you bastard! What did you do to me? Your dead when I'm untied!" I shouted. The thing chuckled darkly.

"_Who said I was going to untie you, cutie?" _was his response. I was taken aback. He called me cute… what kind of fucked up person is he? The grip that was on my erection started to move and the grip tightened. My head dropped back and I arched up, groaning. No one, not even me, have actually touched me down…there, like that. Being the virgin I am my self-control was slipping quickly… but I am not going to allow this monster to get what he wants. "Ah…oh…s-sto-ahh! Sto-op! Y-you fre-freak!" I shouted. The pace only quickened and no matter how many times I shouted, he wouldn't stop. I kept struggling but the thing kept going. I felt my release coming, and quickly. "I-I'm gonna…" the thing stopped instant. I whimpered without knowing and he chuckled.

"_You told me to show myself…perhaps its time that I should"_ The voice purred. I opened my eyes, which were closed, and gasped.

The man before me was breathtaking, from what I could see in the dark. He looked exactly like me, just pale skin and white hair that reminded me of snow, black nails, eyes completely black apart from gold irises that glowed in the dark and a smirk on his face. I was so lost in the eyes on this man that all thoughts escaped my mind and I was lost in a pool of gold.

"Like what you see, mortal? Call me Shiro." The man purred to me. I snapped out of my hypnotised state and shock my head furiously. "Like hell, freak! What the hell are you?" I shouted. The thing, Shiro, smirked even more and took off his shirt. All he has on now was his black pants. I stared at his chest for a moment then looked away. What the hell was I thinking before? This man is a monster! He sucked my blood and put something in me, damn it!

Pain in my chest made me jolt again, He has a knife in his hand, carving letters deep enough to scar in my chest. I screamed and yelled in white hot pain until I felt a wet tongue on the wounds. I looked down and he was grinning while lapping up my blood with a…blue tongue? What the hell! He continued and I started to writhe. He soon stopped and leaned up to my ear.

"I must admit, your blood is the best I've ever tasted." He whispered huskily. I looked down at my wounds and saw the words 'Mine' carved into my chest.

After carving the words 'Shiro' and 'tainted' on my chest I felt like passing out, only he gripped and pulled my softened cock which stopped me from doing so. A breath against my growing erection made me squirm. I figured there was no way out now.

Without warning a warm cavern covered my man-hood, making me yelp in surprise then moan and he started sucking, head bobbing. I tried to suppress my moans but failed once he gave a hard suck. Licking around my erection and sucking it like a child with a lollipop that's her favourite flavour. He chuckled, sending vibrations down my spine to the growing heat and starting humming lowly. Soon the heat became too unbearable and I was about to spill when that heat left my erection, making me groan in frustration.

"_I see you realised there is no escape. I'm not going to kill you like I did to the others but you are going to get something much better…to me anyways_." He whispered huskily into my ear. Then, without warning, pain shot up my spine and filled me to the very core.

Without giving me time to adjust, he moved, setting a back-breaking pace. In, out, in, out. All I could do was lay there and scream. Erection gone soft, pain travelling up my spine. I felt something tear at me when he thrusts into me continuously.

"_Nice ass you got here, nice and tight. You're sucking me as if you want me." _He whispered. I shivered at the huskiness in it then cried out when he hit a spot. I could almost hear his smirk as he pounded into it mercilessly.

Shiro freed my hands, which immediately went to his back, finger nails digging in and scratching his back, making him shiver. He then sat me up in a sitting position in his lap and thrusted up into me, driving deeper into that bundle of nerves that makes me writhe and shout out.

Eventually, I felt my release coming.

(1)_"_**_A terra ad foveas TOROSUS terras et aquas Inferni, volo te mihi sigillum__._**_ "_ He chanted in some foreign language. I then felt a strange attachment to him as if a small thread was tying itself onto another thread, his thread.

With a hard thrust and a shout followed by a low groan, he both came. I landed on the bed with him on top of me, then passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiro POV<strong>

Now that I have completed the sealing spell, he cannot escape. He will not escape my grip unless he wants to suffer a great amount of pain.

I looked up to see he passed out in his orgasm. I smirked, I picked a cute one, a bit feisty. I won't be bored as long as I don't break him during the time I have left pinned to this stupid goddamned house.

'_this is going to be fun'_ I thought to myself. Though for now, I'll rest to make time pass by quickly. After all…his reaction when he wakes up will be priceless.

He will have three months until I decide to make him mine by force. Before then, I will test my luck.

'_He will be mine. One way or another.'_

**(1) "From the lush lands and waters of earth to the pits of hell, I wish to seal thee to me."**

**I'm not very good at typing spells or whatever. This was the best I could come up with. A bit amateurish but I tried.**

**I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I wanna know if I did good or bad. If I rushed it or not.**


End file.
